The gaming industry has numerous casinos located both worldwide and in the United States. A client of a casino or other gaming entity can gamble via various games of chance. For example, craps, roulette, baccarat, blackjack, and electronic games (e.g., slot machines) where a person may gamble on an outcome.
Paylines of an electronic gaming device (e.g., slot machine) are predetermined winning symbols being aligned in a predetermined pattern as defined by the electronic gaming device. A winning event occurs when the player successfully matches the predetermined winning symbols in one of the predetermined patterns. In this disclosure, a player, the gaming device, and/or the gaming system may be allowed to rearrange the symbols on the reels to represent winning payline patterns.